


post-death blues

by bravest



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/pseuds/bravest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late, and it was her fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	post-death blues

She’d never meant to. It had just… _happened_ , but Lilly knew better than to put responsibility elsewhere. She’d pulled the trigger. She’d done it. It was no one else’s fault but her own, and the anger she felt at being left behind was red hot at the realisation that she’d crossed a line Kenny had crossed a while ago, and yet had never been punished for.

Now she has to find her way to safety, find herself a reason to keep going on her own when all she’d done was try and keep everyone safe. Now she has to live with Carley’s death on her shoulders, her last words ringing in her ears. Maybe it was that Carley had been right: she was scared, she was fucking  _terrified_ , she didn’t know who to trust, she was tired. Maybe it was that she’d wanted to kiss Carley, after she’d come to sit with her and talk to her. Not about supplies, or something that needed to be done, just a —  _hey, lilly. how are you doing?_  and some company. Maybe all of that was why she felt sick to her stomach as she stumbles along the road, as she’s left behind with Carley’s corpse on the ground.

There’s no time for her to even take a minute — there’s already a walker coming for her. She kills it with a tightness in her throat and chest, she kills it with a yell of rage unlike anything she’s felt before. She’s mad at Lee for leaving her, she’s mad at Kenny for taking her father away from her, she’s mad that she never took the time with Carley, she’s mad that she’s going to die out there alone, she’s mad at herself for what she’d done, she’s mad at the world for being so fucked up. Every thought is a blow to the walker’s head, her boot crushing it under her foot. When she straightens up, she sees another one coming at a distance.

She turns and walks. She leaves Carley behind without another glance, because it’s too late, and it was her fault.

There’s a new stiffness in her shoulders that will never go away.


End file.
